OUR FUTURE
by jijidat
Summary: Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu gampang, anak-anak. Akan kuijinkan kalian melihat masa depan kalian, tapi hanya kuberi waktu selama dua jam saja. Karena jika terlalu lama, mungkin saja kalian akan mengubah masa depan itu. Jadi, bagaimana?" / CHIBI YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT
**OUR FUTURE**

Chibi Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot

by jijidat

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, cerita mainstream kurang greget, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan..

Ini adalah fanfic remake(?) dari sebuah komik berjudul Hai, Miiko! edisi 25 karangan Ono Eriko.

Tapi, adegannya tidak sama persis, sih. Beberapa saya ganti sesuai gaya saya sendiri dan penyesuaian karakter. Hehe :D

Tapi inti cerita sama, dan ini saya buat versi Yunjae-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No prequel, no sequel, just this **ONESHOT**!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy** ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunnie! Yunnie! Tunggu Joongie!" Jaejoong kecil berlari menyusul sahabatnya, Yunho, yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya. Karena kurang hati-hati, dia tersandung langkah kakinya sendiri.

 _Bruk!_

" _Huuu_ _ww_ _eee_ ~~" Lengkingan Jaejoong menghentikan langkah Yunho.

" _Aish~_ Anak itu!" gerutu Yunho yang segera berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini terduduk di tengah jalan. Air mata membasahi pipi _chubby-_ nya, bibirnya terisak kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho membantu Jaejoong untuk berdiri.

" _Eum_!" Angguk Jaejoong mantap sambil tersenyum lebar. Yunho menganga dibuatnya.

 _'_ _Bukankah tadi dia melengking sangat keras dan bahkan pipinya masih basah oleh air matanya?_ _Lalu, m_ _en_ _g_ _apa sekarang dia terlihat baik-baik saja?_ _'_ Yunho tak habis pikir.

"Terima kasih, Yunnie. Joongie, kan, memang ceroboh, jadi sudah biasa terjatuh. _Hihi~_ " Jaejoong mengusap cepat pipinya yang basah menggunakan lengan seragam sekolahnya, lalu tersenyum lima jari ke arah Yunho.

"Dasar payah!" Yunho melenggang begitu saja. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengikuti langkah Yunho.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan. Rumah mereka memang searah, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama-sama.

"Yunnie, tadi waktu Han _Saenim_ menyuruh kita untuk menggambar masa depan kita, apa yang Yunnie gambar?" Jaejoong memulai obrolan, penasaran.

" _Hmm_ , tadi Yunnie menggambar diri Yunnie yang menjadi _photographer_. Itu impian terbesar Yunnie. Kalau Joongie menggambar apa?" Yunho balik bertanya.

" _Eum_ , tadi Joongie menggambar macam-macam, Yunnie. Joongie pengen jadi guru TK, terus punya toko roti, terus tadi Joongie juga menggambar pacar impian Joongie. _Hihi~_ " Jaejoong terkikik sendiri.

" _Yah_! Banyak sekali! Lagipula mana ada yang mau menjadi pacar Joongie? Joongie kan cengeng dan sangat ceroboh. _Ahaha~_ " Yunho tertawa mengejek. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal lalu memukul lengan Yunho.

" _Yah_! Yunnie jahat!" Pipinya menggembung maksimal.

" _Ahaha~_ " Yunho masih setia tertawa.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak!" sapa seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung dengan pakaian serba hitam.

Yunho menghentikan tawanya, lalu menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho.

" _Eh_ , siapa ya?" tanya Yunho _innocent_.

"Perkenalkan, aku adalah Shim Changmin. Utusan dewa langit." Pria jangkung itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu menyeringai tipis.

"Yunnie, memangnya di langit ada dewa, ya? Mengapa Joongie tidak tahu? Setahu Joongie, di langit itu adanya matahari, bulan, bintang, awan, dan _ehmm_..." Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir, sungguh polos. Bahkan diapun tidak menyadari jika sekarang kedua orang dihadapannya sudah memutar bola mata malas.

" _Ah_ , sudahlah! Aku tadi mendengar kalian sedang membicarakan tentang masa depan. Apakah kalian ingin melihat masa depan kalian?" tawar Changmin sambil memasang senyum _evil-_ nya.

"Memangnya bisa?" Yunho tidak percaya begitu saja.

Changmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu gampang, anak-anak. Akan kuijinkan kalian melihat masa depan kalian, tapi hanya kuberi waktu selama dua jam saja. Karena jika terlalu lama, mungkin saja kalian akan mengubah masa depan itu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

" _Wow_ , keren! Joongie mau, _A_ _hjussi_!" Mata Jaejoong berbinar antusias, kepalanya mengangguk lucu.

" _Yak_! Jangan panggil aku _A_ _hjussi_! Panggil aku _H_ _yung_!" sewot Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, " Yunnie, ayo kita melihat masa depan kita. Yunnie mau, kan?"

Jaejoong menarik-narik lengan Yunho. Sementara Yunho menatap Changmin datar, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

" _Yeeyy~_ " Jaejoong bersorak riang.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ini adalah bola masa depan. Salah satu dari kalian harus menggenggamnya erat, lalu kalian berlari cepat menuju pintu itu. Dan, _V_ _oila_ Kalian pasti akan langsung terlempar ke masa depan," jelas Changmin sambil memberikan bola kristal berwarna merah menyala sebesar bola bekel dan menunjuk ke arah pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat sedikit usang. Yunho menerima bola itu dan menggenggamnya di tangan kiri.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong menganga takjub.

"Tapi _H_ _yung_ , benarkah kita akan kembali setelah dua jam itu?" tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku nanti yang akan menjemput kalian," ujar Changmin lalu mendorong tubuh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk mendekat ke arah pintu usang itu.

Tangan kanan Yunho yang bebas, kini menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Ingat! Berlari cepat dan pejamkan mata kalian." Changmin kembali memberi instruksi. Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk patuh.

Sesaat mereka berdua berpandangan, mengangguk kecil, lalu segera berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Secara refleks, mereka menutup mata. Dan...

 _._

 _._

 _Splaaasshhh ~~_

.

.

Tubuh mereka seperti didorong oleh angin yang sangat kuat. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

 _Bruk!_

Mereka jatuh terduduk di atas memegangi dadanya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Sementara Jaejoong tengah memegangi kepalanya, sedikit merasa pusing.

Yunho memasukkan bola kristal yang tadi digenggamnya itu kedalam saku celananya. Mereka berdua saling membantu untuk berdiri.

"Yun–yunnie, ki–kita ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong takut.

Yunho tidak segera menjawab. Mata musangnya memandang sekeliling. Alisnya sedikit berkerut.

"Bukankah ini gedung sekolah TK kita dulu, Joongie?" Bola mata Yunho masih menjelajah.

" _Eh_?" Jaejoong ikut memandang sekeliling.

"Iya, Yunnie. Tapi, mengapa gedungnya sudah agak tua begini? Dan kenapa kita terlempar ke tempat ini?" Jaejoong memeluk lengan Yunho secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tahu," balas Yunho cuek. Padahal saat ini jantungnya sedang berdetak sangat cepat. Jaejoong tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya dan itu membuat jarak mereka sangat dekat sekarang. Bahkan saat ini, Yunho bisa mencium aroma bedak bayi dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Kemudian, sayup-sayup terdengar suara ramai anak-anak. Yunho dan Jaejoong mencoba mencari tau darimana asal suara itu.

Dan kini mereka telah berada di halaman belakang gedung. Di sana banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Ada yang bermain ayunan, perosotan, kejar-kejaran dan ada juga yang bermain pasir. Mereka mengamati pemandangan itu dari balik semak-semak. Hingga kemudian munculah sosok pria cantik yang menghampiri anak-anak yang sedang asyik bermain itu.

Mereka berdua sama-sama melotot tidak percaya saat melihat sosok indah itu. Bagaimana tidak indah? Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang yang sangat ramping serta sepasang kaki kurus nan jenjang. Wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan sepasang _doe eyes_ yang menghiasinya.

Kulitnya putih pucat, hidungnya mancung dan sebentuk bibir merah penuh mirip buah _cherry_. Rambutnya hitam agak panjang, dengan poni menyamping yang sangat cocok di wajah cantiknya.

Yunho seolah terbius akan sosok cantik itu, "Me–mengapa dia sekilas mirip denganmu, Joongie?"

 _Doe eyes_ Jaejoong mengerjap, " Ap–apakah mungkin itu adalah Joongie di masa depan, Yunnie?"

" _Ah_ , Yunnie tidak percaya jika itu Joongie," ujar Yunho seenaknya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ , ayo membuat istana pasir." Seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua menarik tangan sosok cantik itu.

"Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_? Namanya juga Joongie? _Kyaaa~_ Itu berarti Joongie yang sudah dewasa, Yunnie. _Kyaaa~_ " Jaejoong heboh sendiri. sedangkan Yunho terlihat cuek saja.

Sosok cantik yang dipanggil Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ itu terlihat sedang membantu gadis kecil tadi untuk membuat istana pasir. Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri mereka sambil membawa bola.

"Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ , ayo main bola!" ajak anak laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah." Si cantik buru-buru menyelesaikan istana pasirnya. Lalu, berniat menyusul anak laki-laki tadi yang kini sudah berlari lebih dulu menghampiri teman-temannya. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati, kaki kurusnya tersandung beton pinggiran kolam pasir. Dan...

 _Bruk!_

" _Huuueee~~_ "

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih asyik bersembunyi di semak-semak terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar lengkingan keras dari bibir _cherry_ sosok cantik itu. Anak-anak segera berlari menghampiri _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ kesayangan mereka itu.

" _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ kenapa?"

Beragam kekhawatiran keluar dari mulut-mulut mungil itu. Sementara sosok yang dikhawatirkan kini tengah tersenyum lima jari sambil mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Membuat anak-anak itu tersenyum lega, tapi malah membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong ' _gubrak_ ' di tempat.

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 

" _Nah_ , kalau sekarang Yunnie baru percaya kalau itu adalah Joongie. Sudah besarpun tetap saja ceroboh," kekehnya.

" _Yah_!" Jaejoong mencoba men- _death_ - _glare_ Yunho yang malah membuat Yunho tertawa keras.

Setelah tawa Yunho reda, mereka kembali mengamati anak-anak dan _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ cantik itu.

"Joongie _S_ _ongs_ _aenim_ sudah punya pacar?" tanya seorang gadis imut yang rambutnya dicepol rapi.

" _Ehm_! Tentu saja sudah." Si cantik mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan jari-jarinya membentuk huruf V.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya anak-anak antusias.

" _Ahaha~_ Rahasia, _dong_! _Hihi~_ " Si cantik terkikik dan terdengarlah nada kecewa dari mulut-mulut mungil itu.

"Ayo kita main lagi!" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong kini kembali heboh," Yunnie tadi dengar sendiri, kan? Joongie punya pacar di masa depan nanti. _Kyaaa~_ "

Sementara itu Yunho hanya mendengus pelan.

 _'Kira-kira siapa pacar Joongie_ _di masa depan_ _, ya?'_ Pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berada di sebuah taman. Lagi-lagi mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, sedang mengamati sosok cantik yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku sambil terus melirik kearah jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Dia sedang apa?" Mata Yunho memicing.

"Mungkin sedang menunggu pacarnya, Yunnie. _Kyaaa~_ Joongie ingin tahu seperti apa pacar Joongie di masa depan nanti." Jaejoong histeris sendiri membayangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian, munculah seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan tegap. Wajah kecilnya sangat tampan dengan sepasang mata musang tajam, hidung mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati yang sangat seksi. Dia berjalan agak tergesa sambil membawa sebuah tas kamera, menuju sosok cantik itu.

"Maaf, Joongie. Aku sedikit terlambat," ujar pria tampan itu.

"Yunnie!" Pekik sosok cantik itu senang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali dipaksa untuk melotot saking kagetnya. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Yunho dewasa!

" _Kyaaa~_ Yunnie sangat tampan!" Jaejoong kecil kembali histeris.

" _Ssstt_... Diam dulu! Ayo amati mereka lagi, sebelum waktu kita habis." Yunho sepertinya tidak menghiraukan histeria Jaejoong kali ini. Kini mereka kembali fokus pada dua sosok itu.

Si pria tampan duduk di samping sang pria cantik.

"Maaf, aku tadi mampir dulu ketempat Sehun. Kau tahu sendiri, kan. Dia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Aku tadi membantu mereka mengambil beberapa buket bunga," jelas pria tampan itu pada si cantik.

"Tidak masalah." Si cantik tersenyum lembut.

"Lu–luhan akan menikah dengan Se–sehun?" Jaejoong kecil membekap mulutnya, tidak percaya.

Teman imut sebangkunya, Luhan, akan menikah dengan teman sebangku Yunho, Sehun. Padahal selama ini, mereka terkenal tidak pernah akur karena seringnya mereka saling mengejek dan bertengkar. _Hah_ , memang tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan kelak.

"Selamat sore, anak-anak." Suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka. Keduanya terlonjak kaget. Ternyata suara itu adalah suara Changmin.

"Kau sudah datang? Apakah itu berarti waktu dua jam kami sudah habis?" tanya Yunho.

" _Binggo_! Kau memang jenius anak muda. Ya, waktu kalian tinggal lima menit lagi. Ayo kita segera kembali!" ajak sosok Jangkung itu.

"Ta–tapi, kita belum selesai melihatnya, _A_ _hjussi_." Mata Jaejoong masih setia memandang dua insan yang sedang mengobrol dibangku taman itu.

" _Aish~_ Panggil aku _H_ _yung_! Dan ayo cepat kembali, waktu kalian benar-benar akan segera habis."

"Ayo Joongie, kita harus pulang sekarang!" Yunho mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong menatap sekilas tangan Yunho yang terulur dihadapannya, lalu menoleh cepat kearah dua sosok yang masih asyik mengobrol itu.

 _'Sepertinya memang sudah harus pergi'_ pikirnya.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Yunho, lalu beranjak perlahan mengikuti langkah Changmin yang tengah berjalan di depan mereka. Untuk terakhir kalinya, mereka memandang kedua sosok itu. Yunho kembali fokus pada jalan didepannya, sementara Jaejoong masih sesekali menoleh.

Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dua sosok itu kini tengah tertawa lepas, benar-benar sangat bahagia kelihatannya. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, lalu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat kedepan. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini kedua sosok itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka, berciuman mesra.

.

.

.

Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang sama, pintu usang seperti saat mereka pertama kali menerobosnya. Yunho mengambil kembali bola kristal di saku celananya dan langsung menggenggamnya erat. Tangan satunya lagi masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil Jaejoong. 

"Lakukan seperti di awal tadi, ya. Ayo!" titah Changmin.

Mereka berdua mengangguk. Berlari kencang menerobos pintu usang itu.

 _._

 _._

 _Splaaasshh~~_

 _._

 _._

Yunho dan Jaejoong terduduk di tepi jalan, di sebelah pintu usang yang sama. Setelah menyadari keadaan, keduanya berdiri.

" _Eh_ , kemana _H_ _yung_ dengan senyum mengerikan tadi?" tanya Yunho setelah menyadari ketidakberadaan sosok jangkung itu.

"Sudahlah Yunnie, biarkan saja. Mungkin dia sudah kembali kelangit. _Bye-bye,_ _A_ _hjussi_ jangkung!" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah langit.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita segera pulang, Joongie!" lanjutnya.

"Ayoo!" balas Jaejoong riang.

Mereka kini kembali berjalan beriringan.

"Yunnie, Joongie jadi senang karena ternyata saat dewasa nanti kita tetap akan berteman. _Wah_ , itu sangat keren!" Jaejoong antusias.

"Ten–tentu saja! Kita akan berteman selamanya," balas Yunho sambil tersenyum canggung. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sosok jangkung itu kini sedang memandang kepergian mereka. Tubuhnya melayang-layang di udara.

" _Khukhukhu~_ Tidak akan ada yang tahu seperti apa masa depan mereka. Selamat jalan, anak-anak manis! Sampai jumpa lagi!" Changmin terkekeh dengan seringaian _evil_ khasnya. Dan secepat kilat, tubuhnya terbang menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE!**

.

.

Jaejoong terduduk di aras ranjangnya. Kejadian tadi siang masih membekas di dalam benaknya.

"Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Jika benar, berarti nanti pacar Joongie adalah Yunnie, _dong_. _Kyaaa~_ Yunnie dewasa sangat tampan!" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, pipinya merona hebat. Tapi kemudian pipinya digembungkan, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi kan selama ini Yunnie selalu mengejek tingkah konyol Joongie. Mana mau dia menjadi pacar Joongie? _Aish~_ Lebih baik Joongie tidur saja!" Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Sementara itu...

"Mereka itu sebenarnya berpacaran tidak, _sih_? Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mereka sedang berpacaran. Tapi―" Kalimat Yunho menggantung.

" _Aish~_ Sudahlah! Semua ini membuatku tambah bingung." Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu segera menyantap ramen panas dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for the review (Donat Salju) :  
 **Yikyung | dienha | ccsyaoran01 | nabratz | 5351 | KKaiOlaf | vichi . vhan | herojaejae | Ineedtohateyou | Philomena9095 | fitri | JonginDO | Shieru Hana | liangie | Lee88 | Guest 1 | Avanrio11 | QuinnessA | yjnokokoro | Guest 2 | Jidat Biased | wiendzbica732 | human | cutenoona | sillyfangirl7 | littlecupcake noona | Kim Jae Qua | hyejinpark | eL Ree | Wiet | Wi878**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Maaf jika tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya. Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :)

I love you all :*

.

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
